Deathkit's Omen
by UnderdogFan1254
Summary: The steps of a kitten will end the clans should the bones of death not stop them. / Two kits were recently born in Glareclan to the leader's daughter, named Kitkit and Deathkit. The two knew they were destined to make history, but it all changes when they become apprentices. Kitkit isn't happy in the slightest, and neither ever figured their history would be made like this.
1. Allegiances

**GLARECLAN:**

LEADER:

-Ruddystar- creamish-pink tom dappled with dark red

DEPUTY:

-Orioleshade - black and dark ginger tom

MEDICINE CAT:

-Strawberryfields - pinkish-red tom with flecks of white

WARRIORS:

-Vinebright - oddly-patterned gray and white tom, advisory

-Indigopelt - dark purple-blue tom

-Inkspots - black cat with a white face

*-Almondpaw - white she-cat with a dark brown back and tail

-Clegleg - very dark brown she-cat with white stripes on her hips

-Dirtstripe - scruffy, skinny pale brown tom full of dust

-Jumpstep - white tom

-Keyfeather - brown, gray and white she-cat with a pink collar and very loud tags

-Mantispounce - tall greenish-gray tabby she-cat

-Flickerlight - oddly-patterned gray, brown and white tom

-Lynxstrike - huge and fluffy ginger tabby she-cat

*-Elkpaw - very big dark brown tom

QUEEN:

-Hoopoeheart- creamish-pink and white she-cat (mother of Indigopelt's kits)

*-Deathkit- a black tom with bone-like white stripes

*-Kitkit- a skinny brown-pink tom

ELDERS:

-Umberpelt - reddish-brown she-cat

-Warblerwing - gray, golden, black, red, brown and white she-cat

**CLOWDERCLAN:**

LEADER:

-Vulturestar - black-and-white she-cat with a furless head and tattered ears

DEPUTY:

-Dragonclaw - creamy-pink tabby she-cat

MEDICINE CAT:

-Galewind - white she-cat with gold and pink eyes, split across

WARRIORS:

-Yafflewing - brown tabby tom with a red stripe down her head

-Pearlpelt - milky-furred creamy-white she-cat with blue eyes

-Novalight - black she-cat with pupilless, starry purple eyes, advisory

-Horsetail - tall brown tom

*-Fiddlepaw - light brown tom

-Locuststep - gold and brown tom

-Chaffinchfall - stout but fluffy blue and brown tom

-Dampwater - dark gray-blue spotted tom

-Whiskertail - white she-cat with a very plumey tail

*-Shrimppaw - very very light pink tom with pink-red eyes

-Peabelly - green-and-white tabby tom

QUEENS:

-Pumpkinpelt - stout orange she-cat (mother of Dampwater's kits)

*-Twilightkit - black-purple she-kit with a white underbelly

*-Breamkit - dark spotted silver-blue-gray she-kit

-Koipond - dappled calico she-cat (expecting Dragonclaw's kits)

ELDERS:

-Quickbird - dark blue-gray and white tom

-Toothjaw - brown tom

**THE VOTARIES OF STARRYWHISKER:**

CHIEF:

-Starrywhisker - black she-cat flecked with white

DRAFTEES:

-Fink - white cat

-Crab - red and pink she-cat

-Tide - floodwater-colored tom

-Zombie - undead green tom

-Lupin - spikey neon pink she-cat

-Weed - very high gray tom who stuffs catmint in his fur

-Dittany - hard-furred green-gray she-cat

-Dog - no really

-Polecat - black tom with a white stripe down his back


	2. Prologue

Strawberryfields sighed, sitting on the edge of a very reflective pool. The half-moon reflected bright in it and the willow leaves that lightly blew across and sent ripples across the pond. Vinebright shook his head and cast a glance at Strawberryfields. As soon as he turned his gaze back to the path they were both staring at, two cats emerged. Galewind's tail was wrapped around Novalight's shoulders, her blind starry eyes even brighter as she stepped closer to the pool.

"Greetings," Strawberryfields mewed. Galewind nodded in response, helping Novalight bend down and press her nose to the pool. Without hesitation, the other three followed.

When their eyes were open again, they were under four large oak trees with a huge boulder sat in the middle. None of the cats, not even Novalight, knew the significance of the place or why Clutterclan met there.

Three cats, one a brown and white tabby tom named Dipperflight, one a pure white she-cat named Moonrise, and one who was a gray she-cat with black stripes named Beebumble. They were the only cats who spoke to the clan public, leaders knew more but were sworn to secrecy.

The three didn't open their eyes for several seconds, which the four knew as a bad sign. Then, they all spoke as one.

"The steps of a kitten will end the clans should the bones of death not stop them."

And like that, all for of the cats woke up, feeling as if they'd just awoken from ten years of sleep. Strawberryfields felt her heart tighten. Hoopoeheart just had two kits who she'd named Kitkit and Deathkit. They were the leader's grandchildren, no less.

Strawberryfields looked up at Galewind, who closed her eyes and lead Novalight back home. They all knew just what Clutterclan was talking about, but they had no power to change it, it was written in the stars.


	3. Chapter 1

Kitkit was practically bouncing on his paws.

Today was the day. He and Deathkit were becoming apprentices! Finally, the prophecy they'd heard the second they understood words would come true! Kitkit was meant to end the clans and reunite them as one, he was sure of it, it would prevent bloodshed and feed everyone. Deathkit would never be able to stop him, he always was the stronger of the two.

Hoopoeheart gave Deathkit's skull-shaped mask one last lick and Indigopelt came up and nuzzled Kitkit's head, ruining all of Hoopoeheart's work. Kitkit always did wonder about his father. Indigopelt and Hoopoeheart were mates currently, but Inkspots and Deathkit shared the same white mask.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Hoopoeheart and Indigopelt held the kits back with their tails and let Ruddystar go on. The tom cast a loving glance at his grandsons.

"Kitkit," he announced, "Come forward."

Kitkit didn't need to be told twice.

"Kitkit," Ruddystar mewed, "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Kitpaw. Your mentor will be Dirststripe. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."

Kitpaw felt himself cringe as Dirtstripe wadded up next to him. Kitpaw already stood taller than the tom, but that didn't keep him from forcing himself to not wheeze as Dirtstripe's dust settled at his paws. He wheezed with every breath.

"Dirtstripe, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Umberpelt, and you have shown yourself to be an excellent fighter and resilient. You will be the mentor of Kitpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Dirtstripe nodded and wheezed, turning to Kitpaw, and standing, thrusting his nose upward. Kitpaw only touched it for a moment as Glareclan cried out his name around him. This was not how he figured his first day out of the nursery to be.

"Deathkit," Ruddystar went on as Dirtstripe lead Kitpaw away. Deathkit took the place where Kitpaw once stood. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Deathpaw. Your mentor will be Flickerlight. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."

Deathpaw smiled and dipped his head respectfully as Flickerlight stepped next to him. He bared his teeth in a smile at him for a moment before turning up to Ruddystar.

"Flickerlight, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Ripplepelt, and you have shown yourself to be a kind-hearted and strong. You will be the mentor of Deathpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Flickerlight nodded, touching their noses together, not having to stretch like Dirtstripe had, but Kitpaw always had been larger. When the clan died down chanting Deathpaw's name and dispersed, Flickerlight pranced up to Dirtstripe.

"Would you like to go out?" he asked.

Dirtstripe nodded and flicked his tail for Kitpaw to follow. He reluctantly did so, keeping many tail-lengths behind. The four walked a long time, no words exchanged save for quiet whispers of Flickerlight and Dirtstripe that Kitpaw couldn't make out. Eventually they stopped at a river.

Dirtstripe sat in front of it, "Paws, this moon we will be learning to hunt. Next moon we will be learning to fight."

Kitpaw felt his heart sink. How ever would he unite the clans if he couldn't fight? Time was ticking before Deathkit stopped him! Before either could make any movement, the grass on the other side of the river crunched and more cats emerged.

"Howdy, stranger!" called the tall brown one. "Seems you got yerselves a couple'a buttons."

Flickerlight nodded, "Hi, Horsetail!" he called, "I don't recognize those two either."

His partner, a white she-cat with a plumey tail, nodded, "Yes. These are our apprentices, Fiddlepaw and Shrimppaw. Just got them a few weeks ago."

"They're fine as cream gravy!" Horsetail boasted, at least, Kitpaw thought he boasted.

"Oh, these are ours! This is Kitpaw and this is Deathpaw."

"I see why," Horsetail mewed, squinting, "Is that Inkspots' boy?"

"Indigopelt's," Dirtstripe mewed back.

Horsetail nodded, but before he could motion for his patrol to leave, Whiskertail spoke up, "Would you like to train together?" Flickerlight nodded, and the patrol swam over. Kitpaw felt his heart leap. No. They weren't doing unity right. There shouldn't be borders in the first place.

He caught Deathpaw stare at Fiddlepaw with what he assumed was bloodlust, and Kitpaw leaped around in front of him and stood next to Fiddlepaw, blocking Deathpaw's view.

Fiddlepaw flattened his ears and padded around him, next to Shrimppaw.

"Hi," Deathpaw mewed.

The two older toms stopped and stared at Deathpaw for a moment, blinking. Deathpaw shrunk back a bit, but Fiddlepaw after another moment nodded and Shrimppaw smiled. Deathpaw sat back up and Kitpaw watched, his ears pressed flat to his head. There they were. The inevitable two who would side with Deathpaw. They were too far gone to be saved.

Kitpaw had enough of the pleasantries and padded up to their mentors, almost shocked to see that Horsetail and Whiskertail were taller than him.

"Can we start learning, please?"

"Well," mewed Horsetail gruffly, "This one is sure in a hurry, isn't he? Well, let's get a wiggle on, boys."

That's just what they all did, demonstrating hunting crouches and, eventually, techniques to stalk prey. But Kitpaw wasn't really paying attention, his focus was on Deathpaw. He was thinking about just what would push Deathpaw to try and interfere with the good of the clans.

"_What kind of mother names their kit Deathkit?" _he thought Almondpaw would say. Elkpaw would retort, "_Yeah, she should've named him Bonekit." "Crowfoodkit!" "Buzzardfeedkit!"_

Kitpaw was crouched close to the ground, stalking Deathpaw like the pathetic piece of prey bound for suffering he was. Their mentors weren't paying attention, Kitpaw figured they knew he was already a prodigy. He could end it all right now.

So he did just that, he leaped on top of Deathpaw, clawing along his stripes, and turned him onto his back. His eyes were wide in terror. Kitpaw paid it no mind. Hoopoeheart would understand. He thrust Deathpaw into the water, forcing his head down. No bubbles came up and Kitpaw figured he wasn't struggling. He knew the crimes he would commit just like Kitpaw knew of his actions. He was accepting it.

"_Kitpaw!" _Dirtstripe screeched, barreling into the tom's shoulder and knocking him off Deathkit while Flickerlight and Whiskertail pressed into his stomach. Kitpaw could see just enough through Dirtstripe's legs and dust cloud to see Deathpaw weakly cough up black water and try to sit up. Horsetail stopped him and Shrimppaw and Fiddlepaw helped him onto Flickerlight's back.

Dirtstripe let up Kitpaw, and he immediately bolted, ears pressed flat to his head.

"What are you _doing-?! _The _prophecy- _Deathpaw will destroy us all!"

"Shrimppaw, Fiddlepaw," Whiskertail demanded rather softly, "Escort her back."

"_No!"_

"You should consider yourself lucky, Kitpaw," she mewed as the four headed off, "Ruddystar won't exile you, but you'll not be training for moons. And that's only because you're his grandson."

"Vulturestar'd have a field day with you," Horsetail added, any fun gone from his voice.

"Come on, Kitpaw, you're confided to camp for a moon and you're picking _everycat's _ticks."


End file.
